


Storms

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “you’re very warm… It’s nice.” - Dick/Jason





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this ficlet is basically how Jason deals with Dick's PTSD because of Tarantula's rape. It isn't explicit or anything, so I don't think it'll be a trigger, but it doesn't hurt to mention.  
> I plan on expanding on this, someday, because there are very few fics that deal with this.  
> I'd like to state that I have never been raped or personally know anyone who has been, the same to PTSD, so if something isn't accurate or offends you in any way, please let me know!

It wasn't like crime _choose_ to take days off, but Jason was pretty sure that any sane person would stay inside during thunder storms.

It also wasn't like villains were _sane_ to begin with, but luckily the rest of the "family" was graceful enough to understand _why_ Jason refused to let Nightwing go hero-ing on this weather and came up with a way to make sure the 'haven would be patrolled for some trustful vigilante. He knew that the Hell Spaw, at least, had a better idea of what happened and refused to leave Dick alone during any kind of heavy rain, for what Jason was grateful.

Not everyone in the family knew what happened, that day. The Titans and other teams Dickie worked with just knew that now Nightwing had an aversion of storms. Tim, Oracle, Batgirl and Black Bat knew that something  _bad_ happened and with _who_ , but weren't sure _what_. Jason had no idea just _what_ Bruce knew, but it couldn't be everything, because if that was the case and he did _nothing_ then Jason was pretty sure he wasn't going to step on that mansion for another two years, because _what the fuck._

Jason also  _knew_ that Damian knew what happened. Maybe not in as many details as Jason did, but enough to not leave Dickie's side during storms and chase off any person who got too close at gala events. He wasn't sure when Dickie had told him, but considering that both were practically glued at the hip and that Damian had zero to no sense of social formalities he probably tore it off the former Batman far quicker than Jason had.

He was honestly a little bit disgusted with himself, that what tipped him off to the fact that something was wrong was Dick having a panic attack mid-sex and locking himself in the bathroom for two hours to calm down. Then it took almost two weeks of a frankly infuriating game of hide-and-seek until Jason convinced Dick to tell him what was wrong, and _then_ Dick had to chain him to the bedpost for one hour to convince Jason that going out and _murdering_ the culprit wasn't what he best way to deal with this.

What didn't mean that the moment Dick wasn't looking Jason didn't go out and broke at least three bones of that _rapist bitch_ and put the name "Catalina Flores" on the League's list as "dangerous".

Jason was musing over what did Dick did to convince Damian not to murder her too when he felt a cold pair of hands on his hips and almost smashed the pan he was holding of the offender's face.

"Dickie, what the fuck!"

"It's _freezing_ , Jaybird! And Fluffy keeps shoving his cold nose on me!" Dick whined at his ear, touching his also cold nose on Jason's nape.

"He's your goddamn dog, go train him or something." He grumped, trying to keep cooking and not move much as to not dislocate Dick from his back.

"Whatcha doing, anyway? I _do_ have noodles, you know."

"Well, not everyone can live on canned food, bluebird. Now move your ass out of my kitchen, go put food on Fluffy's bowl." He commanded, repressing a shiver when Dick lightly bit his neck before moving, cooing at the dog like he was still a goddamn puppy, even if the thing was easily bigger than both of them when up on two legs.

Jason waited one minute to make sure Fluffy was involved with his food to get two bowls of soup, drinks, and head into the bedroom, where Dick probably was.

The lights around the apartments were all on and with all the windows closed to block out the sight of lightning the soft _pat-pat-pat_ of the rain outside gave the place a sort of comfy atmosphere. Jason opened the bedroom door with one foot, equilibrating their lunch on his hands.

Dick was, indeed, in the bedroom. He was curled under the covers, just his head visible above the awful neon-green comforter, his sky-blue eyes fixed on the TV. He had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping well - this was the second day of the storm - and his dark hair was messy from staying in his pajamas - one of Jason's shirts - all day.

Jason whistled to get his attention, waiting until he raised the comforter to sit down, putting the drinks on the nightstand and offering one bowl to Dick. They ate in silence, grunting to one another to either ask for the drinks or point something out in the cartoon.

Some time later, when both bowls were safely in the kitchen and Fluffy was dozing off at their feet, Dick rolled to the side, using his knee to bring Jason's legs apart and his elbow to force his arm's open, accommodating himself there to use Jason's chest as a pillow.

“You’re very warm… It’s nice." He mumbled to Jason's inquisitive grunt, nuzzling his neck.

"I run hot, you know that. Pit's fault." Which was true, Jason ran hotter than normal humans, what made people always worry if he had a fever. Dick just took advantage of it at every given opportunity, even going as far as making Jason hug a bottle of water to see if he could get it lukewarm to do his nails. Jason threw it on his head.

"Nah, you're just naturally hot. Knew you'd be a killer." Was the muffled answer to his shoulder. Jason rolled his eyes, carefully combing his fingers through Dickie's hair and started to wonder if he would be a bad person if he wished it would rain for just one more day so he could spend all day just existing in each other's presence for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
